Be Happy My Angel, As I Fall To Pieces
by bushybrow101
Summary: Sakurasan, be happy, for both of our sakes. Lee&Saku, songfic.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, and if I did, submitting FANfiction wouldn't make too much sense, now would it? Lee is still my hero and I'll always want to own him, though. XD

This is written differently from most of the songfics that I've seen. As well as writing in the lyrics to the song "My Paper Heart" by The All American Rejects, it's written as journal entries made by our favorite bushy-browed champion. So that you don't get confused, _italics_ mean lyrics, **bold** is the date, and normal text is the entry itself. Also note that the time skip is not accurately depicted, meaning that after Naruto returns, they do not immediately all go chasing after Itachi & such. And...I don't think this is very good, since it hardly follows the song, and it only took me three hours to write, but...I figured I'd submit it anyway for all my fellow Lee fans out there. Enjoy, even though it sucks. XD

Be Happy My Angel, As I Fall To Pieces

A song-fic by bushybrow101

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can  
_

**December 4****th**

Sakura-san, my beautiful angel. I love her with all of my heart. It saddens my deeply to know that she will never feel for me what I feel for her, yet I still yearn to be with her. Even if she gave me one chance, I would be happy. That is all I ask from her, is to give me one chance to show her that I care. And yet she refuses, constantly running from me, chasing after another that is just as far away as I am from her.

_Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is easiest when I'm around you_

**February 4****th**

It pained me to see her crying the other day. I found only a little while ago that Sasuke-kun has left the village, which explained much. There is a strange feeling in my stomach, one that I can't explain. It has stayed there since this news, and I can find no way to rid myself of it, even through my rigorous training. When I see her around, her sad green eyes seem to stare into my soul and forces the feeling away. I cannot understand it. But I like it.

**Febuary 4****th**

It seems that I have been seeing very little of Sakura-san lately. Is it fate, or is it something that one of us is doing unconsciously? Perhaps she is saddened even more by Naruto-kun taking leave...thinking about it now, I have realized that Sakura-chan is ten times as troubled as any of the ninja of Konoha. Her entire team has abandoned her. Did neither of them think of her when they left? The inexplicable feeling in my stomach strengthens each time I think to myself about them just leaving her as they did. Anger boils inside of me everyday toward those two. Until I see her, I feel ill I'm so livid. But the mere sight of my angel purges all hatred from me, even if it will return just as powerful once she has drifted from my sight.

_  
_**March 29th  
**

This is the happiest day of my life. Sakura-san and I trained together, just her and me. She promised me that we will do it everyday from now on, after her sessions with Hokage-sama, no matter how exhausted she was. Delighted as I am, I cannot let her train with me if she will only be weary and drained. It could be a hazard to her health, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her, even while only training. Also, I cannot help but wonder if she is trying to reach out to me, or she is lonely and in need of someone just to talk to. Either I would be overjoyed to help her with, but I cannot rid the feeling that she may just be toying with me.

_  
Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips are sealed for her  
My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you  
To settle for less is not what I prefer  
_

**June 23****rd**

Sakura-san finally opened up to me about her feelings today. A peculiar numbness has overcome me, yet I am happy that she trusts me enough to vent her emotions. My hand shakes as I write this, though I have no thoughts as to why. Sakura-san's thoughts have confirmed my thoughts and fears, so I am afraid that that may be it. She told me that she misses Sasuke-kun & Naruto-kun more and more everyday, and she fears that they will never return. She told me of her un-ending adoration for Sasuke-kun, and how she begged him to stay with her the day he left. How could he still leave, even after she pleaded with him to stay? My hatred of Sasuke-kun has grown to a new level today. And somehow...my love for Sakura has grown as well. I am now entirely positive that she is the only one I want to be with. No doubt is in my mind of my utter devotion to my angel.

_  
So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go_

**June 23****rd**

Today was the last day that Sakura-san will have been training with me. We never got that chance, however, because the return of Naruto-kun made her forget all about it. I am truly and honestly happy for her, even if it means that I will see little of her once again. At least she has someone now to comfort her and protect her when I cannot, and someone who understands her feelings toward Sasuke. I saw her smile, one of the truest ones in a long time, the moment she saw him, and the numbness that I had grown used to faded from my body immediately. I suppose that the feeling that I was responsible for being her savior was the numb feeling that I had, or perhaps the hatred toward her two team mates that had deserted her that kept it there. This question will probably never be answered, but I am happy now as well, knowing that my angel is.

**March 27****th**

Sakura-san's birthday is tomorrow. I went to Gai-sensei for an idea on what to get her, since I know he is a champion among the ladies, and I could never go wrong by asking him. He suggested that I give her a smile, and that would be enough, because of my youthful appearance. As great an idea as this is, I doubt that Sakura would settle for anything less than my best. I have shown her my smile many a time, and she has always returned it with one of her own, but this was different. I had to make this special. She has slowly but surely returned to her previous ways, awkwardly rejecting my subtle advances, so I needed something that she would cherish forever, and never regret accepting it from me. Something small and sweet, to make her forget all her troubles and think of me. I am not so sure if I have found such a thing, but I hope the small pink kitten I managed to find her makes her as jubilant as she was when Naruto-kun returned.

**March 28****th**

Sakura-san! Oh, Sakura-san! Your lips were a smooth as glass when they grazed my cheek...the aroma of your hair is as sweet as the flowers of your namesake. I did not deserve this act of kindness from you...I failed to make you happy. Jubilance fills me none the less. Sakura-san, my beautiful angel, I am glad you are happy once again. I am glad that you are through with Sasuke-kun. I am glad that you are you again, and I am glad that I played a part in getting it that way. You will never be mine, and I respect that. But my love for you will never die. I will always be there for you, no matter what problems you go through. Sakura-san...

I love you, my angel. And nothing will ever change that.


End file.
